Sleeping Lisa
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Veronica curses the baby daughter of King Maximilian & Queen Deborah, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Princess's Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saddle Club, Saddle Club is a copyright of Bonnie Bryant, I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

 **The Princess's Birth**

 **Long ago in the beautiful Kingdom of Pineshire, King Maximilian the Third and his loving wife, Queen Deborah had longed for a child.**

 **For many years had they yearned for a child until at last, the good queen had given birth to a daughter, and the king & his queen had decided to name her Lisa.**

 **In honor of the princess's birth, King Maximilian decided to hold a great celebration so that everyone in the kingdom be they wealthy or underprivileged may pay homage to the newborn princess.**

 **Choir: Joyfully** _ **now to our princess we come**_ **;**

 _ **Bringing gifts and all good wishes too**_ **;**

 _ **We pledge our loyalty anew**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the Princess Lisa**_ **;**

 _ **All of her subjects adore her**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the King**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the Queen**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the Princess Lisa**_ **;**

 _ **Health to the Princess**_ **;**

 _ **Wealth to the Princess**_ **;**

 _ **Long live the Princess Lisa**_ **;**

 _ **Hail Lisa**_ **;**

 _ **Hail Lisa**_ **;**

 _ **Health to the Princess**_ **;**

 _ **Wealth to the Princess**_ **;**

 _ **Long live the Princess Lisa**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the King**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the Queen**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the Princess Lisa**_ **!**

 **Trumpets sounded as Simon Atherton walked into the royal throne room, "Announcing their royal highnesses, King Redford and Prince Rafael!" he exclaimed.**

 **Long had these two monarchs dreamed that their kingdoms were to unite, thus Rafael, Redford's only son and heir was now betrothed to Maximillian's daughter.**

 **And so to Lisa, Rafael had brought his present, and looked unknowing at his future bride.**

 **"She sure is cute, Father." Prince Rafael of the Kingdom of Greyston said to King Red.**

 **King Red looked into the baby's cradle.**

 **"That she is, Rafael," King Red told his son. "I think you will have quite the fun with her when she gets older."**

 **Trumpets sounded as Simon walked up to King Max & Queen Deborah.**

 **"Announcing the arrival of the three good fairies," Simon said. "Mistress Kristi, Mistress Carole, and Mistress Stevie."**

 **The three good fairies walked into the castle's throne room.**

 **The fairies stopped in front of the princess's cradle.**

 **"Oh." Kristi said.**

 **"How sweet!" Carole exclaimed.**

 **"The little darling." Stevie said.**

 **Kristi, Stevie, and Carole walked up to the king & queen, "Your majesties." they said, curtsying.**

 **"Each of us, the child may bless, with a single gift," Kristi said. "no more, no less."**

 **"Please proceed." King Maximilian said.**

 **Kristi, Carole, and Stevie walked up to the princess's cradle again.**

 **"Little princess," Kristi said. "my gift to you, is the Gift of Beauty."**

 **Kristi surrounded the infant princess in a ring of red energy.**

 **Choir:** _ **One gift**_ **;**

 _ **Beauty rare**_ **;**

 _ **Brown of chestnuts in her hair**_ **;**

 _ **Lips that shame the red red rose**_ **;**

 _ **She**_ **'** _ **ll walk with springtime**_ **;**

 _ **Wherever she goes**_ **.**

 **"Tiny princess," Carole said. "my gift to you, is the Gift of Song."**

 **Carole surrounded the infant princess in a ring of purple energy.**

 **Choir:** _ **One gift**_ **;**

 _ **The gift of song**_ **;**

 _ **Melody her whole lifelong**_ **;**

 _ **The nightingale her troubadour**_ **;**

 _ **Bringing his sweet serenade to her door**_ **.**

 **Stevie's turn was next, "Sweet princess, my gift to you is..." she began.**

 **Suddenly, wind began to blow, thunder began to clap, and lightning began to flash as a black flame appeared.**

 **And from the black fire, someone evil appeared.**

 **"Why, it's Veronica!" Kristi exclaimed, terrified.**

 **"What does she want here?" Stevie asked.**

 **"Shhh!" Carole hissed quietly to Stevie.**

 **"Well," Veronica said. "quite a glittering assemblage, King Maximilian, royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rabble."**

 **"Why I oughta..." Stevie shouted, running toward Veronica.**

 **But Stevie was quickly held back by Kristi.**

 **"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." Veronica said.**

 **"You weren't wanted!" Stevie said to Veronica angrily.**

 **"Not wa...? Oh dear," Veronica said. "what an awkward situation, I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight, well, in that event I'd best be on my way."**

 **"And you're not offended, your excellency?" Queen Deborah asked Veronica.**

 **"Why no, your majesty," Veronica said. "and to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child."**

 **The three fairies protected the child in the cradle.**

 **"Don't you dare harm the princess!" Kristi yelled at Veronica.**

 **"Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and intelligence, beloved by all who know her, but, before the sun sets on her thirteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." Veronica cackled.**

 **Queen Deborah took Princess Lisa out of her cradle frantically, "Oh no!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Veronica laughed wickedly.**

 **"Seize that creature!" King Maxmilian commanded.**

 **"Stand back you fools!" Veronica exclaimed.**

 **Veronica then disappeared in a flash of lightning, laughing.**

 **"Don't despair, your majesties, Stevie still has her gift to give." Kristi said gently.**

 **"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" King Maxmilian asked Kristi.**

 **"Oh no, sire." Stevie said.**

 **"Veronica's powers are far too great." Kristi said.**

 **"But she can help!" Carole said.**

 **"But..." Stevie began.**

 **"Just do your best, dear." Carole said.**

 **"Yes..." Kristi said.**

 **"Sweet princess..." Stevie began.**

 **"What are you waiting for? Go on." Kristi said to Stevie.**

 **Stevie used her powers to surround the baby princess in blue light.**

 **Stevie:** _ **Sweet princess**_ **;**

 _ **If through this wicked witch's trick**_ **;**

 _ **A spindle should your finger prick**_ **;**

 _ **A ray of hope there**_ **;**

 _ **Still may be in this**_ **;**

 _ **The gift I give to thee**_ **;**

 _ **Not in death**_ **;**

 _ **But just in sleep**_ **;**

 _ **The fateful prophecy you**_ **'** _ **ll keep**_ **;**

 _ **And from this slumber you shall wake**_ **;**

 _ **When true love**_ **'** _ **s kiss**_ **;**

 _ **The spell shall break**_ **.**

 **Choir:** _ **For true love conquers all**_ **.**

 **But King Maximilian & King Redford, still fearful for the life of the princess, did then and there decree that every single spinning wheel in their kingdoms should on that very day be burned.**

 **And so it was done.**


	2. The Plan Of The Fairies

**The Plan Of The Fairies**

 **Kristi, Carole, and Stevie were still in the castle, Kristi was pacing the floor thinking while Carole & Stevie were drinking tea.**

 **"Silly fiddle faddle!" Kristi said irritably.**

 **"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear, I'm sure it'll work out somehow." Carole said, pouring a cup of tea for Kristi.**

 **"Well, a bonfire won't stop Veronica." Stevie said.**

 **"Of course not, but what will?" Kristi asked.**

 **"Well, perhaps if we reason with her." Carole suggested.**

 **"Reason?" Kristi asked Carole.**

 **"With Veronica?" Stevie asked Carole.**

 **"Well, she can't be all bad." Carole said.**

 **"Oh, yes, she can." Kristi said.**

 **"I'd like to turn her into a fat old hoptoad!" Stevie said.**

 **"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say." Carole said to Stevie.**

 **"Besides, we can't, you know our magic doesn't work that way." Kristi said.**

 **"It can only do good, Dear, to bring happiness to others." Carole added kindly.**

 **"Well, that would make me happy." Stevie said.**

 **"But there must be some way... there is!" Kristi exclaimed.**

 **"There is?" Stevie asked Kristi.**

 **"What is it, Kristi?" Carole asked.**

 **"I'm going to ... shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears," Kristi said, beginning to walk to another room. "follow me!"**

 **Carole & Stevie followed Kristi into the other room.**

 **"What's your idea, Kristi?" Stevieasked.**

 **"I'll turn her into a flower!" Kristi exclaimed.**

 **"Veronica?" Stevie asked.**

 **"Oh no, dear, the princess!" Kristi told Stevie.**

 **"Oh she'd make a lovely flower." Carole said to Kristi.**

 **"Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger." Kristi said.**

 **"It hasn't any." Stevie said.**

 **"That's right." Carole said.**

 **"She'll be perfectly safe." Kristi said.**

 **"Until Veronica sends a frost." Stevie said.**

 **"Yes, a... oh dear!" Kristi exclaimed.**

 **Carole looked at Kristi.**

 **"She always ruins your nicest flowers." Carole sighed.**

 **"You're right, and she'll be expecting us to do something like that." Kristi said.**

 **"But what won't she expect, she knows everything." Stevie said.**

 **"Oh but she doesn't dear," Carole said. "Veronica doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others, you know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy."**

 **"That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect." Kristi said.**

 **"What do you mean?" Sailor Mars asked Kristi curiously.**

 **Kristi began talking to herself as she planned out the entire thing.**

 **"Oh, oh, now, now... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, the woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course King Maximilian and Queen Deborah will object, but when we explain it's the only way..." Kristi explained.**

 **"Explain what?" Stevie asked Sailor Venus.**

 **"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest." Kristi explained.**

 **"Oh, that's very nice of them." Carole said.**

 **"Who are they?" Stevie asked curiously.**

 **Stevie, Carole, and Kristi got rid of their wings by disguising themselves as mortal humans.**

 **"Iih... why, it's... us!" Carole exclaimed.**

 **"You mean, we, us?" Stevie asked.**

 **"Take care of the baby?" Carole asked.**

 **"Why not?" Kristi asked.**

 **"Oh, I'd like that!" Carole exclaimed.**

 **Stevie was the only member of the trio who was not too keen with this idea.**

 **"Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" Stevie asked.**

 **"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep, oh I'd love it." Carole said.**

 **"You really think we can?" Stevie asked curiously.**

 **"I know we can! Granted," Kristi sighed. "we won't have access to our magic."**

 **Stevie & Carole forked over their wands to Kristi, "Okay." they sighed reluctantly.**

 **"Come along now, we must tell their majesties at once." Kristi said.**

 **So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.**

 **Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Maximilian, Queen Deborah, and their people.**

 **But as the time for the princess's thirteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice.**

 **For everyone knew that as long as Veronica's domain, the forbidden Kingdom palace, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.**

 **Veronica was in her palace.**

 **"It's incredible, thirteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" Veronica asked her servants.**

 **"Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all..." Liam answered Veronica.**

 **"Yeah, yeah!" another servant added.**

 **"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" Veronica asked her servants.**

 **"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles." Liam answered Veronica.**

 **"Cradle?" Veronica asked her servants.**

 **"Yeah, yeah," Murray said. "every cradle."**

 **Now, Veronica was getting angry.**

 **"Cradle? Did you hear that my pet," the evil witch asked her black raven. "all these years, they've been looking for a baby! Oh, oh, ha, ha, ha..."**

 **The servants all joined in laughing.**

 **"Ha, ha, ha..." the servants laughed.**

 **Veronica stopped laughing and quickly grew angrier.**

 **"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" Veronica yelled angrily.**

 **"Let's get out of here!" the servants gasped as Veronica zapped them with her staff.**

 **The servants quickly left.**

 **Now, Veronica was left all alone with her raven.**

 **"Oh, they're hopeless, a disgrace to the forces of evil," Veronica sighed now feeling exhausted. "my pet, you are my last hope, travel far and wide, search for a maid of thirteen with hair of chestnut brown and lips red as the rose, go, and do not fail me."**

 **The raven just then took off to do his master's bidding.**

 **And so for thirteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good sailor scouts carried out their well laid plan.**

 **Living like humans, they had reared the child as their own and called her Melanie.**

 **Melanie was in her bed fast asleep.**

 **"One more dance, Dear Prince, just one more..." Melanie said in her sleep, she was a somniloquist.**

 **The bright sunlight shone through Melanie's bedroom window as she opened her blue eyes.**

 **On this her thirteenth birthday the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise.**

 **That morning, Kristi, Carole, and Stevie were down in the living room looking at pictures of gowns that would be perfect for a princess.**

 **"How about this one?" Stevie asked Kristi & Carole, pointing at a picture of a gown with short puffy sleeves.**

 **"This is the one I picked," Kristi said to Stevie & Carole, pointing at a picture of a gown with puffy long sleeves that would show Melanie's shoulders.**

 **"Oh she'll look beautiful in that." Carole said.**

 **"Now I thought a few changes here..." Kristi said.**

 **"Aha." Stevie said.**

 **"Don't forget a pretty bow..." Carole said.**

 **"And there's the shoulder line." Kristi added.**

 **"We'll make it blue." Stevie added.**

 **"Oh no, dear, red." Kristi corrected Stevie.**

 **"But..." Stevie began.**

 **"Of course, we'll need a few pleats." Kristi added.**

 **"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Carole whispered to Kristi.**


	3. Learning The Truth

**Learning The Truth**

 **"Oh, I'll think of something." Kristi said to Carole & Stevie.**

 **Just a few moments later, Melanie came down the stairs in her day clothes after making her bed to find the three good fairies with the book of dresses shut.**

 **"Well, and what are you three dears up to?" Melanie asked her aunts.**

 **"Up to?" Stevie asked.**

 **"Up to?" Carole asked.**

 **"Up to? Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we..." Kristi began.**

 **"Want you to pick some berries." Stevie said, grabbing a berry basket and handing it to Melanie.**

 **"That's it, berries!" Kristi said.**

 **"Berries?" Melanie asked.**

 **"Lots of berries." Carole said.**

 **"But I picked berries yesterday." Melanie protested.**

 **"Oh, we need more, dear." Kristi said.**

 **"Lots, lots more." Carole added.**

 **Kristi, Carole, and Stevie pushed Melanie out of the cottage.**

 **"Yes! Now don't hurry back, dear." Kristi said to Melanie.**

 **"And don't go to far." Stevie said.**

 **"And don't speak to strangers." Kristi added.**

 **"Good bye, dear!" Carole called out to Melanie.**

 **"Good bye!" Kristi called out to Melanie.**

 **"Good bye!" Carole called out to Melanie.**

 **Melanie walked out of the cottage door, "Good bye!" she called back to her aunts.**

 **Kristi closed the door and turned to Carole & Stevie.**

 **"I wonder if she suspects." Stevie said.**

 **"Of course not, come on, will she be surprised!" Keisti exclaimed.**

 **"A real birthday party." Stevie said.**

 **"With a real birthday cake." Carole agreed.**

 **"Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of." Kristi said.**

 **"I'll bake the cake." Carole said, racing into the kitchen.**

 **"I'll clean the room!" Stevie exclaimed.**

 **"And I'll make the dress." Kristi said.**

 **"And," Stevie added, pulling out their wands. "we should use these in order to pull our tasks off before Mel gets home."**

 **"No, Stevie," Kristi warned. "no magic!"**

 **"Oh, but Kristi," Stevie protested. "the thirteen years are almost over, and after that... we won't have Melanie anymore."**

 **While the drapes were closed, Kristi & Stevie were fighting over either red or blue to make Melanie's new princess gown and Carole was baking the cake, Devil was spying on them through the window.**

 **Devil then left to report back to Veronica.**

 **In the forest that same day, Prince Rafael was riding his stallion, Diablo, when they heard a most wondrous sound.**

 **"Hear that, Diablo? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out, oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?" the prince asked.**

 **The horse neighed happily.**

 **"Hop boy!" Rafael shouted.**

 **Diablo galloped off toward the singing, but he threw his master off his back.**

 **"Ohhh! No carrots!" the prince grumbled.**

 **Deeper into the forest, Melanie was singing to her animal friends.**

 **Melanie:** _ **I wonder**_ **;**

 _ **I wonder**_ **;**

 _ **I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_ **;**

 _ **To sing to**_ **;**

 _ **Sweet things to**_ **;**

 _ **A gay little love melody**_ **;**

 _ **I wonder**_ **;**

 _ **I wonder**_ **;**

 _ **If my heart keeps singing**_ **;**

 _ **Will my song go winging**_ **;**

 _ **To someone**_ **;**

 _ **Who**_ **'** _ **ll find me**_ **;**

 _ **And bring back a love song to me**_ **.**

 **Melanie just sighed as one of her friends, a baby bird hopped up to her.**

 **"Oh dear," Melanie asked. "why do they still treat me like a child?"**

 **"Who?" an owl asked Melanie, putting his right wingon her right knee.**

 **"Why, Kristi and Carole and Stevie, they never want me to meet anyone." Amy Kate told her animal friends.**

 **A robin chirped.**

 **Melanie looked at her animal friends.**

 **"But you know something? I fooled'em, I have met someone!" Melanie said.**

 **"Who? Who? Who?" the owl asked.**

 **"Oh, a prince." Melanie answered the excited owl.**

 **The birds chirped with interest.**

 **"Well, he's tall and handsome... and so romantic." Melanie answered the birds.**

 **The birds twittered excitedly.**

 **"Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say good bye, he takes me in his arms, and then... I wake up." Melanie answered the birds, sighing.**

 **The animals lowered their heads in disappointment.**

 **"Yes, it's only in my dreams, but they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true, and I've seen him so many times!" Melanie said.**

 **Suddenly, the animals noticed Prince Rafael's wet cape, hat, and boots.**

 **Over by the river, Prince Rafael was waiting for his wet clothing to dry.**

 **"You know Diablo, there was something strange about that voice, too beautiful to be real, maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite..." Prince Rafael began.**

 **The animals grabbed the prince's cape, hat, and boots.**

 **Diablo neighed as the prince saw his wet clothes being carried off by the thief.**

 **"There, stop!" Prince Rafael called out after the animals.**

 **Melanie was sitting and humming, when the animals came up to her.**

 **Melanie then began to sing to her friends thinking that they were her dream prince while they danced.**

 **Melanie:** _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I walked with you once upon a dream**_ **;**

 _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_ **;**

 _ **Yet I know it**_ **'** _ **s true**_ **;**

 _ **That visions are seldom all they seem**_ **;**

 _ **But if I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I know what you**_ **'** _ **ll do**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll love me at once**_ **;**

 _ **The way you did once upon a dream**_ **;**

 _ **But if I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I know what you**_ **'** _ **ll do**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll love me at once**_ **;**

 **Melanie & Rafael: **_**The way you**_ **;**

 **Rafael:** _ **Did once upon a dream**_ **;**

 _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I walked with you once upon a dream**_ **;**

 _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_ **;**

 **Choir:** _ **And I know it**_ **'** _ **s true**_ **;**

 _ **That visions are seldom all they seem**_ **;**

 _ **But if I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I know what you**_ **'** _ **ll do**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll love me at once**_ **;**

 _ **The way you did once upon a dream**_ **.**

 **Melanie then saw herself held in the arms of a mysterious man, "Oh my gosh! Who are you?" she screamed.**

 **"My name is Prince Rafael," the prince said to the peasant girl. "what is yours?"**

 **Melanie looked at the sky, the sun was high which meant, it was time for her to go home for lunch.**

 **"I have to go," Melanie exclaimed. "good bye!"**

 **"Wait just a minute," Prince Rafael asked. "when shall I see you again?"**

 **"Never!" Melanie exclaimed.**

 **"Never?" Prince Rafael asked Amy Kate curiously.**

 **"Meet me at my house," Melanie called back to Prince Rafael. "tonight, I live in the cottage in the glen."**

 **"Okay," Prince Rafael called back to Melanie. "I'll see you tonight!"**

 **By the time she arrived at her home, she was delighted to see a beautifully decorated birthday cake and a lovely light blue gown, "Kristi, Carole, Stevie! Where is everybody? Oh!" she exclaimed, she was startled.**

 **"Surprise, surprise!" Kristi, Carole, and Stevie exclaimed.**

 **"Happy birthday!" Carole said to Melanie.**

 **Melanie was even more delighted.**

 **"Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life, everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him." Melanie said.**

 **"Him?" Carole asked Melanie.**

 **"Melanie!" Stevie scolded.**

 **"You've met some stranger?" Kristi asked Melanie curiously.**

 **"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before." Melanie answered.**

 **"You have?" Kristi asked curiously.**

 **"Where?" Stevie asked Melanie curiously.**

 **"Once upon a dream!" Melanie answered Stevie.**

 **Melanie began to sing the same song she had sung in the forest when she waltzed with Prince Rafael as she waltzed with Carole.**

 **Melanie:** _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I walked with you**_ **;**

 _ **Once upon a dream**_ **;**

 **"She's in love." Carole said.**

 **"Oh no." Stevie groaned.**

 **"This is terrible!" Kristi exclaimed.**

 **Now, Melanie was startled.**

 **"Why? After all, I am thirteen." Melanie protested.**

 **"It isn't that, dear." Kristi said to Melanie.**

 **"You're already betrothed." Carole told Melanie.**

 **"Betrothed?" Melanie asked Carole curiously.**

 **"Since the day you were born." Kristi said to Melanie.**

 **"To Prince Rafael, dear." Carole told Melanie honestly.**

 **"But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." Melanie began.**

 **"A princess." Stevie finished for Melanie.**

 **"And you are dear!" Carole said to Melanie.**

 **"Princess Lisa," Kristi told Melanie truthfully. "tonight, we're taking you back to your mother & father, Queen Deborah & King Maximilian."**

 **The raven raced off to alert Veronica.**

 **"But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him." Melanie protested.**

 **"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again." Kristi said to Melanie sternly.**

 **"Oh, no, no! I can't believe it! No, no!" Melanie sobbed bitterly.**

 **Melanie raced off to her bedroom still sobbing.**

 **"And we thought she'd be so happy." Carole said.**

 **Back in her bedroom, Melanie was still sobbing, while back downstairs, Kristi, Carole, and Stevie transformed into their fairy forms.**

 **Back in his castle, King Maximilian was sighing as he stared out of the window.**

 **"No sign of her yet, Redford." King Maximilian said, sighing again.**

 **King Redford was too busy eating.**

 **"'Course not," Redford said. "good half hour till sunset."**

 **"I know, Redford, but..." King Maximilian began, noticing King Redford taking another bite of chicken.**

 **"Ah, excellent bird! Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." King Redford said to King Maximilian.**

 **"I'm sorry, Redford, but after thirteen years of worrying, never knowing..." King Maximilian sighed bluely.**

 **"The past, all in the past," King Redford said to King Maximilian as the lackey, Jake arrived with his lute & a bottle of root beer. "tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for thirteen years, here, to the future!"**

 **"Right, Redford, to the future!" King Maximilian exclaimed.**

 **King Redford:** _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 **King Maximilian:** _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 _ **A toast to this night**_ **;**

 _ **The outlook is rosy**_ **;**

 **King Redford:** _ **The future is bright**_ **;**

 **Kings Maximilian & Redford: **_**The children will marry**_ **;**

 _ **Our kingdoms unite**_ **;**

 _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 **"Ah, excellent root beer, and now, to the new home, eh?" King Redford asked.**

 **"New home?" King Maximilian asked King Redford.**

 **"Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, eh?" King Redford asked.**

 **"Well, I suppose in time..." King Maximilian began.**

 **"Of course, to the home!" King Redford exclaimed.**

 **Kings Redford & Maximilian toasted to the new castle as they began to sing again.**

 **King Redford:** _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 **King Maximilian:** _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 **King Redford:** _ **A toast to the home**_ **;**

 **King Maximilian:** _ **One grander by far than a palace in Rome**_ **;**

 **King Redford:** _ **Ah**_ **,** _ **let me fill up your glass**_ **;**

 _ **That glass was all foam**_ **;**

 **Kings Maximilian & Redford: **_**Skumps**_ **;**

 _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 _ **Skumps**_ **.**

 **King Redford clapped his hands again as Jake brought the blueprints for the new castle to him.**

 **"The plans! Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course, forty bedrooms, dining hall- honeymoon cottage, really." King Redford said to King Maximilian.**

 **"You mean, you're building it already?" King Maximilian asked King Redford in surprise.**


	4. A Happily Ever After Recognized

**A Happily Ever After Recognized**

 **"Built man! Finished, the love-birds can move in tomorrow." King Redford answered King Maximilian.**

 **"Tomorrow? But Redford, they're not even married yet." King Maximilian protested.**

 **"Take care of that tonight, to the wedding!" King Redford exclaimed.**

 **But King Maximilian simply had to protest.**

 **"Now hold on, Redford, I haven't even seen my daughter yet," King Maximilian protested. "and you're taking her away from me."**

 **"Getting my Rafael aren't you?" King Redford asked King Maximilian.**

 **"Yes, but..." King Maximilian began.**

 **"Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" King Redford asked King Maximilian.**

 **"Of course, but..." King Maximilian began.**

 **"There's no time to lose! Getting on in years, to the wedding!" King Redford cheered.**

 **"Now be reasonable, Redford, after all, Lisa knows nothing about this." King Maximilian said in protest.**

 **"Well?" King Redford asked King Maximilian impatiently.**

 **"Well, it may come as quite a shock..." King Maximilian began.**

 **Now, King Redford was getting angry with King Maximilian.**

 **"Shock? My Rafael a shock? What's wrong with my Rafael?" King Redford asked King Maximilian.**

 **"Nothing, Redford, I only meant..." King Maximilian began.**

 **"Why, doesn't your daughter like my son?" King Redford asked angrily.**

 **"Now, now..." King Maximilian began.**

 **"I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!" King Redford said to King Maximilian.**

 **"Now, see here..." King Maximilian began.**

 **"I'm not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather!" King Redford snapped ferociously at King Maximilian.**

 **"Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!" King Maximilian snapped at King Redford.**

 **"Unreasonable, pompous... " King Redford said, grabbing a fish off the dining table and holding it as if it was a sword. "en garde, sir!"**

 **King Maximilian spied a dinner plate and picked it up, he began to use it as a shield.**

 **"I warn you, Redford, this means war." King Maximilian said.**

 **The two friends started to fight, fish against plate, then abruptly broke into laughter.**

 **"What's this all about anyway?" King Redford asked King Maximilian.**

 **"Nothing Redford, absolutely nothing." King Maximilian answered.**

 **"The children are bound to fall in love with each other." King Redford said to King Maximilian.**

 **"Precisely, and as for grandchildren and nieces & nephews, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow." King Maximilian said to King Redford.**

 **"Splendid! King size, of course." King Redford said to King Maximilian.**

 **"Certainly, to the woodcarver's guild!" King Maximilian exclaimed.**

 **The two kings could hear the sound of Jake snoring loudly as Simon, King Maximilian's royal herald came into the dining hall.**

 **"His royal highness, Prince Rafael!" Simon announced happily.**

 **"Rafael?" King Malachite asked.**

 **"He's back, Redford." King Maximilian said.**

 **King Redford raced down the stairs to meet his son.**

 **"Rafael! Rafael! Rafael, hold, Rafael!" King Redford called out.**

 **The 14-year-old prince dismounted Diablo.**

 **"I'm back from my ride, Father!" Prince Rafael said.**

 **"Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable, can't meet your future bride looking like that." King Redford said to Prince Rafael firmly.**

 **"Well, I have met her, Father." Prince Rafael protested to King Redford.**

 **"You have? Where?" King Redford asked Prince Rafael curiously.**

 **"Once upon a dream." Prince Rafael answered King Redford.**

 **Prince Rafael began to waltz with King Redford.**

 **"Oh Rafael, stop it, stop that, why, Rafael," King Redford asked. "now, what's all this dream nonsense?"**

 **Prince Rafael stopped dancing with his father, "It wasn't a dream, Father, I really did meet her!" he protested.**

 **"Princess Lisa? Good heavens, we must tell Maximilian & Deborah! Why this is the most..." King Redford began.**

 **"I didn't say it was Lisa." Prince Rafael said to King Redford.**

 **"You most certainly did, you said..." King Redford began.**

 **"I said I met the girl I was going to marry, I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose." Prince Rafael clarified.**

 **"A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a... why Rafael, you're joking! Aren't you?" King Redford asked.**

 **"No, Father, I'm not joking." Prince Rafael protested.**

 **"You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it, you're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" King Redford said to Prince Rafael.**

 **"Now Father, you're living in the past, this is the fourteenth century, nowadays..." Prince Rafael said to King Redford.**

 **"Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses." King Redford said to Prince Rafael.**

 **"And marry the girl I love." Prince Rafael said to King Redford.**

 **"Exactly!" King Redford exclaimed.**

 **"Good bye, Father!" Prince Rafael called out, riding off again.**

 **"Good bye, Father! Marry the girl you... no, no, Rafael, stop," King Malachite called out. "come back, hold Rafael! Rafael! Oh, how will I ever tell Maximilian?"**

 **In the woods, the fairies and Lisa, with her head down, walked cautiously toward the castle.**

 **The foursome got inside unnoticed into some room.**

 **"All right, in here, dear." Kristi said to Princess Lisa.**

 **Stevie closed the door and sighd.**

 **"This must've been too much for Mel." Stevie said.**

 **"Lock the door, Stevie! Carole, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Kristi said to Princess Lisa.**

 **Princess Lisa sat in the chair she was instructed to sit in by Kristi.**

 **"Okay." Princess Lisa sighed.**

 **Kristi made a golden tiara appear in thin air.**

 **"This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty, a crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." Kristi said to Princess Lisa.**

 **The fairies set the crown on her head, Princess Lisa again broke into tears.**

 **"Now, dear." Carole said to the princess.**

 **"Come, let her have a few moments alone." Kristi said to her comrades.**

 **The three fairies left the room.**

 **"It's that boy she met." Stevie sighed.**

 **"Whatever are we going to do?" Carole asked.**

 **Inside the room, the fire went out, and out of a shadow, Veronica shortly appeared, then there was only a ball of light visible.**

 **Lisa got up in spell, and started toward the light.**

 **"I don't see why she has to marry any old prince." Stevie said.**

 **"Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." Carole said to Stevie.**

 **Inside, the mysterious light moved beyond the fireplace, where the wall opened.**

 **"Maybe we should tell King Maximilian about the boy." Carole suggested.**

 **"Well, why don't we?" Stevie replied back to Carole.**

 **The fairies heard a faint sound from inside the room.**

 **"Listen! Veronica!" Kristi exclaimed.**

 **"Mel, Mel!" the three fairies shouted in unison, opening the door to reveal the missing princess.**

 **The fairiessaw Lisa walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappeared.**

 **"Oh why did we leave her alone?" Kristi asked.**

 **Lisa slowly walked up a staircase, following the light.**

 **The fairies tried pushing the wall open, then Kristi used her magic.**

 **The three fairies frantically raced after Princess Lisa.**

 **"Mel, Mel! Where are you? Mel!" the threesome called out.**

 **There were multiple ways going off the fireplace.**

 **The fairies didn't find the right way at once.**

 **"Mel!" the fairies called out in unison.**

 **Lisa followed the light into a room in the tower, where the light turned into a spinning wheel, she began to reach towards it with her left hand.**

 **"Mel! Don't touch anything!" the fairies called out.**

 **Lisa held back.**

 **Without seeing her, Lisa heard Veronica instructing, "Touch the spindle, touch it I say!" she ordered.**

 **In a flash of light, Lisa touched the spindle with her index finger.**

 **Just that moment, the good fairies appeared in the door.**

 **"Oh!" the threesome gasped.**

 **"You poor simple fools, thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil," Veronica said to Kristi, Carole, and Stevie, stepping aside, revealing Lisa laying face-down on the floor. "well, here's your precious princess."**

 **Veronica then disappeared, laughing.**

 **"Melanie!" Carole exclaimed.**

 **"Oh Melanie! Oh," Kristi sighed. "I'll never forgive myself."**

 **"We're all to blame!" Carole exclaimed.**

 **The fairies started crying over Lisa's motionless body.**

 **Over in the throne room, the last rays of the setting sun shone in deep red.**

 **King Maximilian and Queen Deborah were sitting on their thrones when King Redford approached them.**

 **"Maximilian, there's something important I have to tell you." King Redford said urgently.**

 **"Not now, Redford." King Maximilian said.**

 **"But it's about Rafael." King Redford protested.**

 **"Rafael, oh yes, of course, Rafael, why, where is the boy?" King Maximilian asked.**

 **"That's what I'm telling to tell you." King Redford said to King Maximilian.**

 **"Well, send for him immediately!" Queen Deborah said to King Redford.**

 **"But..." King Redford began.**

 **A fanfare sounded as Simon stepped outside the castle.**

 **"The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!" Simon announced.**

 **The crowd before the castle cheered as fireworks were shot into the sky.**

 **Within a castle tower, the fairieswere crying at the bed they had placed Lisa in, with a white rose in her hand.**

 **"Poor King Maximilian and Queen Deborah." Carole said sadly.**

 **"They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Stevie said in agreement with Sailor Mars, sighing sadly.**

 **Kristi got an idea, "They're not going to." she said.**

 **"They aren't?" Stevie asked Kristi.**

 **"How come, Kristi?" Sailor Mars asked curiously.**

 **"We'll put them all to sleep," Kristi explained to her comrades. "until Melanie awakens, follow me!"**

 **The threesome flew around the kingdom, putting everyone to sleep.**

 **Choir:** _ **Sleeping Lisa fair**_ **;**

 _ **Brown of chestnuts in your hair**_ **;**

 _ **Lips that shame the red red rose**_ **;**

 _ **Dreaming of true love**_ **;**

 _ **In slumber repose**_ **;**

 _ **One day he will come**_ **;**

 _ **Riding over the dawn**_ **;**

 _ **When you awaken**_ **;**

 _ **To love**_ **'** _ **s first kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Till then**_ **;**

 _ **Sleeping Lisa**_ **;**

 _ **Sleep on**_ **;**

 _ **One day you**_ **'** _ **ll awaken**_ **;**

 _ **To love**_ **'** _ **s first kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Till then**_ **;**

 _ **Sleeping Lisa**_ **;**

 _ **Sleep on**_ **.**

 **Kristi had just put the spell on King Redford who had begun drifting off.**

 **"Well, just been talking to Rafael, seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl." King Redford said, yawning.**

 **Kristi did not wish to miss out on this.**

 **"Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Kristi asked King Redford curiously.**

 **"Just some peasant girl," King Redford yawned. "he met."**

 **Now, Kristi was getting even more excited.**

 **"Where, where?" Kristi urged King Redford.**

 **"Once upon a dream." King Redford answered Kristi, finally falling asleep.**

 **"Once upon a dr... Melanie! Prince Rafael!" Kristi exclaimed, shocked by what she had learned.**

 **A little while later, Kristi met up with Carole & Stevie.**

 **"What's wrong, Kristi?" Carole & Stevie asked in unison.**

 **"Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" Kristi said to her friends.**

 **The three fairies hurriedly started back to the cottage.**

 **Meanwhile, Rafael was on his horse, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage, he knocked on the door.**

 **"Come in!" Veronica called out.**

 **Rafael entered and was surprised by a couple of Veronica's servants, he struggled but ultimately was completely tied.**

 **Veronica and her raven watched the scene with deep satisfaction, she lit Prince Rafael's face with a candle.**

 **"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince!" Veronica exclaimed.**

 **"Release me at once!" Prince Rafael commanded Veronica.**

 **Veronica just laughed, "Away with him, but gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." she said.**

 **A little while later, the fairies were still on their way, as they arrived, they found the door opened.**

 **They entered and found Rafael's hat on the floor.**

 **"Veronica!" the threesome exclaimed.**

 **"She's got Prince Rafael!" Stevie exclaimed.**

 **"At her palace in the Forbidden Kingdom." Kristi said.**

 **"But, we can't, we can't go there!" Carole exclaimed.**

 **"We can," Kristi said to her two friends. "and we must."**

 **The fairies reached Veronica's castle and cautiously approached it.**

 **They were surprised by some guards, but got in unnoticed.**

 **They found a window to a room where Veronica was having a feast with her pets dancing around a huge fire.**

 **The threesome could hear Veronica talking to her raven.**

 **"What a pity Prince Rafael can't be here to enjoy the celebration, come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Veronica said.**

 **Veronica walked toward the dungeon, her raven and the fairiesfollowed her.**

 **Veronica began to talk to Rafael, who sat chained to the wall, head down.**

 **"Oh come now, Prince Rafael, why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you, you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." Veronica said.**

 **The fairies appeared in the window of the dungeon, Veronica used her magic staff to depict the following.**

 **"Poor Rafael." Carole whispered.**

 **"Behold, King Maximilian & Queen Deborah's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Lisa, but see the gracious whim of fate, why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday, she is indeed most wondrous fair, brown of chestnuts in her hair, lips that shame the red red rose, in ageless sleep she finds repose, the years roll by, but a million years to a steadfast heart are but a day, and now, the gates of the dungeon part, and our prince is free to go his way, off he rides on his noble steed..." Veronica began.**

 **Prince Rafael looked up at the evil witch, the expression on his face was that of entire hopelessness.**

 **"Please release me." Prince Rafael begged.**

 **In Veronica's imagery, the prince was shown to be old, anything but what she was telling Rafael, her voice dripped with sarcasm.**

 **"A valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Veronica finished as if she hadn't even heard Prince Rafael's request.**

 **Rafael struggled in his chains.**

 **Stevie started towards Veronica in anger.**

 **"Why, you mean..." Stevie began.**

 **Stevie was pulled back by Kristi.**

 **The raven had noticed Stevie speaking and turned toward the window, but didn't see the hidden fairies.**

 **Veronica then went to the dungeon's door, "Come, my pet, let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts, a most gratifying day." she said.**

 **Outside the dungeon, Veronica locked the door.**

 **"For the first time in thirteen years I shall sleep well." Veronica said to her raven.**

 **Back in the dungeon, the fairies approached Rafael.**

 **"Shh," Kristi said to Prince Rafael. "no time to explain."**

 **Using their magic, the fairies opened Rafael's chains and the door lock.**

 **"Thank you for freeing me." Prince Rafael said to the three fairies.**

 **The prince stood up now that he was free from his bindings.**

 **"Wait, Prince Rafael, the road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face, so arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth, for these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." Kristi said.**

 **Just outside the dungeon, the raven waited, which then ran off screaming.**

 **The fairies and Rafael started up the stairs.**

 **The raven had called Veronica's servants, which came streaming downstairs.**

 **Rafael fought some of them, but then they jumped out a window.**

 **Some rocks were dropped toward Rafael.**

 **"Rafael, watch out!" Carole called out.**

 **Kristi turned the rocks into soap-bubbles.**

 **A wall of arrows was shot but quickly turned into flying flowers.**

 **Stevie freed Diablo.**

 **Rafael rode off on Diablo toward the gate, where hot oil was thrown.**

 **Kristi turned it into a rainbow.**

 **The raven flew straight towards Veronica's tower, trying to wake her.**

 **Devil was followed by Stevie, who first failed to hit him with her powers, at last, she turned him into a stone raven just outside Veronica's door.**

 **Veronica appeared in the door.**

 **"Silence!" Veronica shouted.**

 **Then, Veronica turned to Devil, "You, tell those fools to..." she began, noticing that Devil had been turned to stone by Stevie. "no!"**

 **Veronica then spotted Prince Rafael escaping, "No!" she shouted once again.**

 **The drawbridge was raised.**

 **Veronica threw two spells, but could not stop the foursome.**

 **Veronica used some more of her dark magic.**

 **Veronica:** _ **A forest of thorn shall be his tomb**_ **;**

 _ **Born through the skies on a fog of doom**_ **;**

 _ **Now go with the curse and serve me well**_ **;**

 _ **Round Maximilian**_ **'** _ **s castle cast my spell**_ **!**

 **A black cloud appeared over the castle, bolts of lightning struck everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes, Rafael had to stop before them.**

 **Veronica just had to laugh, "For the first time in thirteen years I shall sleep well." she said.**

 **"Oh no!" Prince Rafael called out.**

 **Rafael stopped only shortly, then started cutting a way with his sword, finally, he was through.**

 **"No, it cannot be!" Veronica shouted.**

 **Veronica appeared in front of Prince Rafael.**

 **"Move out of my way," Rafael shouted at Veronica courageously. "for I've got a princess to rescue!"**

 **"Now shall you deal with me, O Prince, and all the powers of Purgatory!" Veronica shouted.**

 **Veronica then transformed herself into a huge fire breathing dragon.**

 **Rafael courageously started toward Veronica, but he had no chance against the fire-spraying dragon, after a short fight, he had to retreat, at a wall, he had to stop.**

 **The three fairies were above Prince Rafael.**

 **"Hop! Come this way!" Kristi shouted.**

 **Rafael climbed up, only to see that he was now trapped on a cliff.**

 **At another blaze of fire, he lost his shield.**

 **Veronica bit at Prince Rafael.**

 **The fairiesand the prince had combined their powers on the sword.**

 **Kristi:** _ **Now sword of truth**_ **;**

 _ **Fly swift and sure**_ **;**

 _ **That evil die**_ **;**

 _ **And good endure**_ **!**

 **Rafael threw the sword at the dragon, which was hit deadly and collapsed.**

 **Rafael and the fairies got inside the castle and up to the tower, where Lisa lay on her bed, Rafael slowly walked towards her and gave her a faint kiss on the lips.**

 **Lisa awakened, saw Rafael and began to smile.**

 **Inside the throne room as well as in Maximilian's kingdom, everyone awakened too.**

 **"Oh, ah, forgive me, Redford, the root beer... now, you were saying?" King Maximilian asked.**

 **"I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Maximilian, this is the fourteenth century." King Redford said.**

 **"Yes, you said that a moment ago." King Maximilian said to King Redford.**

 **"Well, to come right to the point, my son Rafael says he's going to marry..." Redford began.**

 **Redford was interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz.**

 **The fairies watched the scene from a balcony as Lisa and Rafael appeared arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.**

 **"It's Lisa, she's here!" King Maximilian exclaimed.**

 **King Redford began rubbing his eyes in disbelief, "And Rafael!" he exclaimed.**

 **Lisa and Rafael knelt down before the thrones.**

 **Lisa then fondly embraced her mother.**

 **"Oh, Lisa," Queen Deborah exclaimed. "I am so glad to have my dear daughter back! Happy thirteenth birthday!"**

 **"Thank you, Mother!" Princess Lisa exclaimed.**

 **"What does this mean, boy? I don't..." King Redford began.**

 **Lisa kissed Redford on the cheek.**

 **"But, but..." Redford stammered.**

 **Lisa and Rafael started dancing.**

 **Redford shook his head, "I don't understand!" he gasped.**

 **On the balcony, Carole lost a tear.**

 **"Why, Carole, what's the matter, dear?" Kristi asked.**

 **"Oh, I just love happy endings." Carole answered Kristi.**

 **"Yes, I do, too." Kristi said.**

 **Kristi noticed that Hisako's gown was blue instead of red.**

 **"Oh, blue? Oh no," Kristi said. "red!"**

 **The dress changed to red.**

 **The color of Princess Lisa's gown changed from blue to red and back again as she & Prince Rafael continued to waltz happily.**

 **And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
